My love is the boyfriend of my brother
by RikiArisugawa
Summary: yesung adalah seorang namja polos,manis,imut cantik, mencintai kyuhyun yang notabene adalah namjachingu dari adik kandungnya sendiri ryeowook. bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan kyuhyun pada yesung? akankah yesung bisa move on dari rasanya pada kyuhyun?


Title : My love is the boyfriend of my brother

Author : Kim Yesung

Gendre : i don't know #nyehehehe#plakkk

Main cast : Kyuhyun x Yesung, Siwon x Yesung, Heechul x Yesung, Ryeowook x Yesung

Rating : T ?

Warning : BL, aneh crack pair, abal-abal, gak nyambung, gak sesuai EYD, membosankan, tulisan & bahasa amatir, bahasa korea yang seenak jidat author #plaaakkk...AUUWWW#

Inspired by : komik berjudul " My love is the boyfriend of my brother "

Summary : yesung adalah seorang namja polos,manis,imut+cantik, mencintai kyuhyun yang notabene adalah namjachingu dari adik kandungnya sendiri ryeowook. bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan kyuhyun pada yesung? akankah yesung bisa move on dari rasanya pada kyuhyun?

* * *

HAPPY READING CHINGU

* * *

Yesung termangu menatap guguran daun mapple yang jatuh di halaman rumahnya. Ia di sana, berdiri di balkon kamarnya menikmati setiap hembusan cinta tuhan menerpa tirai beban dalam hatinya membiarkan berjuta sesak menguap bersama angin di musim ini.

"Hei, kenapa melamun hyung? ayo turun, appa, eomma dan heechul hyung sudah menunggu di meja makan." ajak seorang namja mungil

"Kau duluan saja ryeowook-ah, aku akan menyusul nanti." Yesung menggeleng sambil tersenyum, menolak halus ajakan dosaeng kesayangannya.

"Andwae! hyung harus turun sekarang, mereka sudah menunggu terlalu lama" -ryeowook-nama namja mungil tadi, ia menyeret yesung keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang empu. Ryeowook tau, sangat tau kalau yesung sedang merindukan DIA, sahabat yang yesung cintai.

"Haahh, hyung~ bukankah ini pagi yang sempurna?" ryeowook berjalan dengan mengapit lengan yesung manja, saat ini mereka tengah berjalan di halaman kyunghae university.

"Memang, pagi yang sangat sempurna, musim gugur memang selalu menyenangkan." Jawab yesung, dan ryeowook hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Bruumm..bruumm.." suara deruman motor sport putih berhenti tepat di depan mereka, seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat dengan surai sewarna madu turun dari motor tersebut ia berjalan kearah kim brothers dengan kaki jenjangnya.

"Kyaa! Hyung, itu kyuhyun. Dia berjalan kemari hyung dia menatapku, hyung aku mau pingsan." Ryeowook histeris layaknya seorang fangirl sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang hyung, sementara yesung hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Hay, apakah aku mengganggu?" tanya -kyuhyun- namja tampan tadi kepada kim brothers.

"Ti-tidak! Kyuhyun ssi, ada memangnya ada apa?" tanya ryeowook gugup

"Tidak, hanya ingin berkenalan dengan namja manis sepertimu." Jawab kyuhyun ngegombal, membuat rona merah muda menjalari pipi tirus ryeowook.

"Ehem, ryeowook-ah sepertinya hyung ada kelas pagi hari ini, hyung duluan ne? Ppai wookie, annyeong kyuhyun ssi."

"Tapi, hyung ak-" yesung pergi duluan tak mengindahkan panggilan ryeowook padanya, dengan beralasan ada kelas pagi dia, sebenarnya kelasnya masih satu jam lagi. Dia tersenyum kecil, dosaeng kecilnya sudah besar rupanya. Dia lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan, tempat yang tenang untuk menyibukkan diri.

Seminggu setelah pertemuan ryeowook dan kyuhyun, ryeowook jadi sering melamun dan tertawa-tawa sendiri.

Seperti saat ini kim brothers lebih tepatnya yesung tengah menonton acara comedy di tv dengan tawa sedangkan ryeowook hanya senyum-senyum sambil memandangi ponselnya.

"Ryowook-ah kau kenapa?" tanya yesung yang merasa aneh denan gelagat dosaeng kesayangannya

"Kyuhyun mengajakku berpacaran hyung eottae?" jawab wookie dengan malu-malu, sementara yesung tertawa.

"Ya sudah terima saja, toh dosaeng hyung yang manis ini juga menyukainnya kan?" goda yesung yang membuat pipi wookie semerah tomat.

"Yak! Hyung hentikan, kau membuatku malu~"rajuk wookie.

.

.

"Yesung hyung! yesung hyung!"

"Ne? Oh, ada apa kyu?" merasa di panggil yesung pun berbalik dan menemukan kyuhyun telah berada tepat di depannya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu hyung, ini penting."

"Heum? Apa itu?" tanya yesung penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya, apa saja hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai wookie." Ungkap kyuhyun sambil bersemu.

"Ya ampun kyu, kau kan bisa sms. Sudah dulu ya? Aku ada janji dengan donghae."

"Donghae? Kau kenal dia hyung?" tanya kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Iya memangnya kenapa? Apa kau juga mengenalnya?"

"Jelas aku mengenalnya hyung, dia kan sepu-"

"Astaga aku telat, si ikan mokpo itu pasti marah. Sudah dulu kyu, nanti benar-benar aka-" belum sempat kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya yesung sudah memotongnya dan segera bergegas sebelum tangan besar kyuhyun mencekal dan menarik tangannya untuk ikut berlari.

"Kyu ah! Aku harus menemui donghae, nanti dia marah padaku."

"Sudahlah hyung, nanti biar aku yang bilang pada donghae hyung bahwa kau sedang bersamaku" jawab kyuhyun sambil memaksa yesung untuk terus berlari.

.

Tap... kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah taman yang indah. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi taman, menepuk tempat di sebelahnya menyuruh yesung untuk duduk.

"Eh! Ada penjual ice cream, sebentar ya hyung aku segera kembali." Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dia terlalu lelah pasca berlari tadi.

Tiga menit berselang dan kyuhyun membawakan dua cup ice cream coklat ditangannya.

"Ini hyung aku traktir, gratis kok." Kata kyuhyun sambil menyodorkannya pada yesung.

"Gomawo kyunie." Kata yesung sambil tersenyum. kyuhyun tertegun, 'manis' pikir kyuhyun. entah apa yang menjalari hatinya saat ini rasanya begitu, hangat? Dia hanya cengo menatap yesung yang sekarang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Kyu? Ya! Cho kyuhyun Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya yesung terdengar kawatir, sedikit mengguncang bahu namja bersurai madu itu. Membuat kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

"A-ada apa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun gugup. 'Apa itu tadi?' kata kyuhyun dalam hati

"Kau yang kenapa? lihat ice creammu sudah mencair cepat habiskan dan cepat katakan apa saja yang ingin kau tanyakan mengenai wookie." Lanjut yesung sewot.

"O-oh! I-iya."

Slurp..slurp.. yesung menghabiskan ice creamnya terlebih dulu. Astaga, lihat cara makannya sungguh berantakan, membuat sisa-sisa cokelat masih menempel disudut bibir kissablenya.

"Hyung makanmu belepotan sekali, masih ada sisa."

"Dimana kyu? Slurp." Kata yesung sambil menjilati sekitar bibirnya, membuat kyuhyun panas dingin. Tanpa sadar kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan, membersihkan sisa ice cream coklat disudut bibir yesung. Wajah kyuhyun mendekat deg..deg..deg.. yesung merasakan desiran aneh dihatinya, dari jarak sedekat ini yesung dapt mencium aroma nafas kyuhyun, seperti gabungan pinus dan mint. Sangat menenangkan.

Mereka saling bertatapan, menyelami manik satu sama lain. Dekat, kyuhyun mendekat mengikis jarak diantara meraka, semakin dekat dan bibir keduanya hampir bertemu sebelum sebuah suara dari smartphon milik yesung berdering. Mereka tersadar, terlihat saling salah tingkah sendiri. Kyuhyun membenarkan duduknya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, sementara yesung yang tengah merona mengankat panggilan dari smartphon miliknya.

"Yeobose-"

"Yesung hyung~ bogoshippeo~" seseorang dari line seberang berkata dengan tak sabar.

"Wo-siwonnie, kaukah itu?" suara yesung terdengar bergetar.

"Hyung, aku sudah pulang. Sekarang aku ada di rumahmu, cepat pulang aku sudah sangat merindukanmu. Yesung hyung?" siwon, yesung sangat merinduka orang itu sangat rindu, sesak itu kembali. Tapi bahagia lebih mendominasi.

"Hyung?" lagi, siwon memanggil yesung. Detik berikutnya yesung sudah berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih duduk diarea taman.

"Ya! Hyung tunggu aku, hyung!" kyuhyun ikutan berlari menyusul yesung, yesung menghentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat dan segera masuk ke dalamnya disusul kyuhyun.

"Kau tau hyung? selama kau pergi yesung hyung tak pernah absen mengunjungi gereja, dia jadi a god lovers sepertimu."

"Ahahaha, benarkah? Bukankah bagus, kau juga harus sering-sering ke gereja ryeowook ah."

"Sebaiknya jangan ceramah disini siwon ssi, kau lebih mirip ajusshi tukang kotbah daripada seorang direktur muda genius pewaris choi grup." Heechul, namja cantik itu berkta sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah wookie.

"Ahahaha, kau masih tak percaya tuhan hyung? kau tau, tuhan sangat baik padamu. Dia mempercayakan cinta kasihnya untuk kau jaga, tapi kau malah meragukannya? Kasihan sekali kau." Kata siwon setelah sesi ceramahnya, membuahkan geraman kesal dari heechul.

"Kelau mau ceramah jangan disini tuan choi, tak akan berguna untukku." Desis heechul tajam, siwon hanya tersenyum ala ajusshi yang habis menceramahi keponakan kecilnya.

Brakk.. suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar hingga menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras, membuat orang yang ada diruang tamu itu terlonjak kaget. Mata namja manis itu nyalang mencari sosok DIA dalam ruang tamu keluarga kim. dan benar saja. DIA, DIA di sana memandang dengan tatapan sama, senyum yang sama dan juga cinta yang sama. DIA berdiri, melangkah mendekat padanya dan yesung hanya diam mematung pada posisisnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. DIA disini, memandang lembut kearahnya merengkuh tubuh mungilnya penuh rindu, memeluknya erat menyalurkan rasa cinta yang nyatanya masih besar tersisa.

"Hiks" satu isakan lolos dari bibir yesung, siwon hanya semakin erat memeluknya dan yesung masih sama diam mematung dengan isakan yang terus lolos itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis baby? Bukankah aku menepati janjiku? Hey, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya siwon sambil menangkupkan wajah yesung dengan kedua tangannya. 'tangan ini masih sama, begitu hangat dan nyaman'.

"jeongmal neomu bogosippeoyo,wonnie." Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sepasang emerlad dengan tatapan terlukanya.

.

.

Kedua namja itu saling berbagi kasih, menyamankan posisi mereka masing-masing. Mereka tampak sangat serasi, yang satu manis+cantik, yang satu tampan+sangat manly. Sungguh, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan iri. Mereka duduk berdua, lebih tepatnya sang manis berada dalam pangkuan sang tampan, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang itu sementar sang tampan menyandar pada pohon dibelakangnya.

"Wonnie~" yesung memanggil dengan manja, menyamankan diri dipangkuan siwon sambil memainkan jari-jari besar milik siwon, sahabat yang sangat ia cintai.

"Hmm, wae?" siwon menjawab dengan mata yang masih terpejam, menghirup bau manis yang menguar dari tubuh yesung.

"Wonnie~" yesung memanggil lagi

"Wae, baby? Hm?"

"Ani, hanya ingin memanggil namamu saja."siwon hanya tersenyum, mengecup sayang tengkuk dan leher jenjang yesung.

"Ayo kita menikah, baby. Kita menikah, lalu pindah ke kanada, setelah itu kita buat anak, dan hidup bahagia disana, tak akan ada yang memisahkan kita lagi baby."

"Rencana jangka panjang ya? Xixixi.., tapi, mungkin kita tak akan pernah bisa seperti dulu lagi, wonnie." Yesung tersenyum miris, sakit itu kian nyata menyapa dasar hati yang penuh luka. Siwon mengerti dan siwon paham, merasakan hal yang sama layaknya yesung kini, sesaat benaknya melayang kekejadian lima taun lalu.

* * *

FLASH BACK ON

* * *

"Hmph..ah..hmph" dua insan itu bercumbu panas dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa biru laut, tubuh mungil simanis ditindih oleh tubuh yang lebih besar milik sitampan.

"Ah..hmpth..sih-wonh" simanis memukul pelan dada namja yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu saat merasakan pasokan oksigennya habis, dan dengan berat hati si tampan melepaskan ciumannya. Si manis terengah meraup oksigen dengan rakus.

"Si-hmph..hmpht" siwon- namja tampan tadi kembali meraup bibir simanis lapar. Tanpa mereka sadari, tanpa mereka tau, seorang namja paruh baya tengah berdiri mematung diambang pintu kamar itu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" choi yunho- namja paruh baya tadi membentak, rahangnya mengeras menahan emosi pada sepasang namja dihadapannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kami lakukan dad? Kami saling mencintai bukankah dad bilang bisa menerima orientasi seksualku?" siwon balas bicara dengan wajah datar.

"Bukan itu masalahnya siwon, yang jelas kau tak boleh mencinai yesung, putuskam hubungan kalian." Suara mr. Choi melembut.

"Berikan aku satu alasan, bukankah dad juga sudah menganggap yesung anak dad sendiri? Dad bilang tak masalah jika aku memilih untuk menyukai yeoja atau namja dalam hidupku, dad bilang dad akan mendukung apa yang menjadi yang terbaik untukku kan? Dan yang terbaik untukku adalah yesung, hanya kim yesung seorang tak ada yang lain." emosi siwon meluap, dan mr. Choi hanya diam tak ingin berniat menjawab atau apapun.

"Kenapa dad diam? Jawab aku dad!" seru siwon, dia dapat melihat raut khawatir pada wajah rupawan daddy-nya. Wajah itu memucat, lidahnya kelu, bagaimana perasaan siwon dan yesung nantinya?

"Bagaimana kalau kim yesung yang kau cintai ini adalah saudara kandungmu?" mr. Choi kembali menemukan suaranya, hatinya gelisah, sungguh.

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda denganku dad." Siwon tertawa lepas

"..." mr. Choi hanya diam di tempat, siwon berhenti tertawa melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Katakan ini semua bohong dad, KATAKAN INI SEMUA HANYA KEBOHONGAN MEMUAKKAN UNTUK MENGERJAIKU! Hahaha.." siwon lepas kendali atas dirinya, dia berteriak dan kemudian tertawa sakartis tak ingin mempercayai kenyataan menyakitkan bahwa orang yang di cintainya adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Sayangnya ini semua adalah kenyataan yang harus kau hadapi wonnie." Mrs. Choi bicara dengan deraian air wajah mengaliri pipi cubbynya

"..." siwon hanya diam, membiarkan air wajah itu kini turun membasahi paras rupawan miliknya, yesung terdiam menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan paman dan bibinya –menurutnya-.

"Dulu. Jungsoo bibimu mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang mengandung, dia pendarahan hebat dan akhirnya keguguran, rahimnya rusak dan harus diangkat. Saat itu yesung sudah berumur dua tahun. kami sedih saat melihat bibimu depresi dia seperti kehilangan hidupnya. dan akhirnya kami memutuskan merelakan yesung kami menjadi anak angkat bibimu, mengobati dan mengembalikan sarinya yang telah hilang. Setahun setelah kejadian itu kau lahir, kami begitu bahagia dengan kelahiran itu. Kami bersaling mengikat janji untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi. Tapi kenyataan takdir tak akan pernah selamanya bisa disembunyikan. Hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini, janji lama atas dasar saling perduli telah terungkap dengan jelasnya." Mrs. Choi menghela nafas panjang, membiarkan sesak yang selama ini ia pendam luruh bersama air wajah yang kian deras jatuh dengan nakal. Terisak semakin dalam.

"Jadi selama ini kalian membuangku? Apa kalian tidak mencintaiku? Aku membenci kalian. Aku sungguh benci." Yesung terisak. Sesak, hatinya sangat sesak kini.

"Ani, ani sayang. Kami mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, tapi keadaan memang tidak memungkinkan saat itu, jungsoo mencoba bunuh diri, dan kami hanya ingin menyembuhka-" ucapan mrs. Choi terputus.

"Dengan membuangku begitu?" dingin itu merambati hati pasangan mr. Dan mrs. Choi "APA DENGAN MEMBUANGKU?" yesung membentak, luapan emosinya tak mampu dibendung lagi. Dia marah, kecewa, sedih. Dia tak menyangka dia 'menurutnya' dibuang oleh kedua orang tua kandungnya sendiri, wajahnya merah menahan marah.

"Yesung, mengertilah sayang. Kami hanya tak mau ada yang menderita, kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk semua orang."

"Cukup! Jangan bicara lagi, kalian telah membuangku. Jangan pernah menemuiku atau datang mengunjungiku lagi, menghilanglah dari hidupku, kalian adalah sumber penderitaanku. Sudah cukup, hatiku terlalu sakit, aku muak pada kalian, kalian orang tua yang menyedihkan."

Plaakk.. satu tamparan mendarat keras dipipi mulus yesung.

"Jangan berbicara begitu pada kami, kami ini orang tuamu. Kau tau? hati kami sakit dengan kata-kata dingin yang keluar dari mulutmu, kau anak kandung kami." Kata mr. Choi dengan terisak.

"Berani sekali kau menamparku, memannya siapa kau? Apa? Orang tua ya? Ahahah.. orang tua macam apa yang tega membuang anak kandungnya sendiri?. Sakit? Hati kalian sakit? HATIKU JAUH LEBIH SAKIT TUAN DAN NYONA CHOI!" setelah mengatakan itu yesung lari, secepatnya dia ingin lari, lari dari kenyataan memuakkan ini. Sebenarnya bukan masalah dibuang yang membuatnya marah. Ketidak jujurang kedua orang tua kandungnyalah yang membuatnya marah, dia merasa dibohongi, merasa jadi orang paling bodoh yang tak tau apapun. Dan bagaimana nasib hatinya? Cintanya sudah terpaut jauh kepada pesona seorang choi siwon, adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Kalian ini sedarah, putuskan hubungan kalian sebelum kalian melangkah terlalu jauh, siwonnie." dan kata-kata itulah awal dari perpisahan panjang mereka selama ini.

* * *

FLASH BACK OFF

* * *

Siwon memejamkan matanya erat, membiarkan sesak didadanya luruh bersama dengan air wajah yang kian nakal berlomba ingin keluar. sementara yesung sudah terisak sedari tadi. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam menyelami manik masing-masing.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Mereka larut dalam kehangatan tanpa menyadari beberapa pasang mata memandang miris kearah mereka.

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar terlambat."

"Apakah kita berdosa membiarkan saudara sedarah menjalin cinta terlarang ini?"

.

TBC

.

Riview please?

*RiKey*


End file.
